EAAM Zombies 2: Infestation (book)
"Shit, Lavender!" Ashley said as she ran back to Lavender helping her up to her feet "come one we're almost to EAAM, he can kill Malaria i just need to get you out of here." said Ashley "whats the point?" said Lavender "look i know things a bleak but come on, you'll make through this i promise" "ya your right, i know this is weird but is this cave kinda nice?" said Lavender "Caves are nice but can we tune this cave into a resort or something later where almost there" said Ashley "why its already a paradise" "true but the parasites have tarnished it" "P-Parasites?!?!" said Lavender lavender dragged her feet and stop Ashley from moving fast "Lavender what are you doing? Ashley muttered in confusion pulling Lavender towards EAAM however Lavender stepped back round house kicking Ashley in the left knee then soccer punched her in the chest knocking her back a meter. lavender laughed and smirked as she backs up towards Malaria. "Lavender have you lost your mind? we have to get out of this place!" Ashley said as she got up on her feet and was about to run towards lavender when she closed her eyes and stopped walking. a slight chilling breeze blew through the cave unclumping her Kolono as it blew in the wind, it was ripped into several large stands the looked like tenticals, Lavenders skin darkened and became a grayish peach hue with large golden vains and lines viable on her skin and eyelids. her long eyelashes seem to became longer and sharper with a a goldish hair taking over the middle reflecting in the light. Lavender let out a maniacal laugh as she opened her eyes the whites and iris becoming a vibrant red, she opened her mouth to say something showing her teeth were way sharper then you average kolins. "Look at it, a jellyfish species that's the pure'' ''physical embodiment of beauty! just imagine a world where the only thing that exists is the Paralago, mind slaves and you filthy blood bags!, So beautiful a paradise of Malaria's control as me, the beautiful and utterly perfect me as the leader of her minions! why can't you blood bags see this? This is the real paradise! and you will pay for killing it!" Lavender loudly exclaimed as she picked up a KG-28 Assault rifle. setting it to fully automatic as she pointed dead center at Ashley's head. "L-Lavender?!" Ashley said shaking the look of pure shock and horror on her helmet as she staggered back a few feet. a large expulsion is heard as a Marine demomen with a KG-79 grenade launcher blowing up the final queen that was holding down EAAM. Lavender pointed the gun at the marine and picked up a grenade aiming it at Ashley. EAAM kicked off the dead queen and ran over to Ashley while Malaria moved behind Lavender. "Look around you! Look at this beautiful world that I've finally come to where i'm finally valuated for my true beauty with equals all around me,You want me to go back to that world? a pathetic dull civilization where i look at jellyfish where here i can be with them. That's what you've come to bother me for? Even you cannot be that stupid!" said lavender "Ashley wait a second" said EAAM "Sir now is not a good time" said Ashley "No look at Lavender talk then look at Malaria theirs something off here" said EAAM "I almost pity you Ashley, Back in boot camp when you were a mere private unimportant and expendable, i easily achieved the rank Corporal you would listen to everything I said like a obedient dog, why can't you be like that now, not to mention follow me without question. For a time, even you were adorable to me, not beautiful like my master Malaria here but adorable!" Lavender spoke with a sense of superiority demeaning her best friends importance to her life. as Lavender spoke EAAM and Ashley saw Lavender and Malaria both mouth the same words at the same time. "Shit sir, your right but shes not just mind controlled there something else in play" Ashley said "I saw Malaria stab one of her teeth into the back of lavenders head it probably reached her brain. As long its there shell be a mind slave with her personalty replaced by the Paralogo hive mind. you have to beat her into submission first then yank it out, there a few medics fighting off the fucks behind us they can help out" calmly said EAAM who didn't look at Ashley instead keeping is gun and attention squarely fixated on Malaria. "Right, I-if i have to i will but i'm gonna hate myself for doing this, but if it means getting Lavender back so be it" Said Ashley as she slowly raised her gun at Lavender "good i'll take care of Malaria, i have my own radioactive medication for her" EAAM activated the Niadite Beam and began charging it up, Malaria was a bit surprised by this and took a step back letting out a quite call to any Paralogo near her. "Semper fi" Ashley said ending the audio call and took a few steps towards lavender, aiming down her guns sights at Lavenders chest. "What...? what are you doing Ashley? leave my beautiful paradise immediately i don't care your my former best friend or not, i don't care if we trained together or not, i don't care if your loyal to me or not get out last chance!" Lavender charged up her gun and pointed the gun and grenade at her. "Not a chance Lavy, i like seeings empires burn and this one will be my master piece, wither you like it your it or not your coming with me" Ashley's response was loud and clear as she too charged up her assault rifle and continued to step forward. "How dare you intrude upon this world that was meant for Malaria and me? It is not to be burnt or tarnished but preserved! And with the true power of the Paralgo coursing through my veins, I will show you how wrong you were to come here and disturb my paradise!" Lavender yelled out at the top of her lungs as she threw the grenade at the marine demomen hitting it with her charged shot causing the grenade to detonate killing him, Ashley fired her charged shot at lavender knocking her back. Malaria caught off guard tried to crush Ashley with her massive tenical only to have to shot away by EAAM Niadite Beam, EAAM quickly picked up the grenade launcher and fired both weapons rapidly, knocking back Malaria again and again sent her flying into the caves wall causing a minor quake. Ashley grabbed Lavender and tried to flip her on her face when her legs were swept by lavender who almost got up, Ashley pulled out her pistol and shot at her knee caps while getting up herself. Lavender ran over and bashed Ashley with the butt off her assault rifle causing her stagger back before kicking her in the same knee she shot at then head butted her. both grabbed there main weapon and jumped back and fired at each other dodging and weaving each others gunfire. the Marines near the caves entrance move back slowly as swarms of Paralgo of all types and colours tried to bolt for Malaria only to be shot but the marines. Malaria tried to meet up with her army however she was stopped again and again by EAAM's overwhelming firepower. however EAAM ran out of Niadite for his Niadite Beam but he fired the last of it at her shoulder causing a tenical to fall off as the radiation rotted away the muscles that held it to the body.